


Waking up...

by PurpleCherry66



Category: Dir en grey, Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCherry66/pseuds/PurpleCherry66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always hated when my sleep was interrupted by anything. Whither it was a friend sleeping over who had to get up to do hell knows what, neighbors animals, or moonlight; I loved my sleep too much.<br/>***<br/>While I hated waking up for anything, that was a time that I’d happily make an acception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic like this, so creative criticism is welcome. How do you think this could be improved?

My pure black vision became lighter, moonlight peeking in through my eyelids. I gave a cross between a groan and a growl, sitting up abruptly and ran a head through my blonde hair. “Fuck…” I snarled quietly, I always hated when my sleep was interrupted by anything. Whither it was a friend sleeping over who had to get up to do hell knows what, neighbors animals, or moonlight; I loved my sleep too much.

Then there was a shift in the bed and a stir at my side, followed with a soft noise. I paused, looking down. There in my dark bedding was a head of bleached white hair and paled skin. My anger subsided when I saw my lovers beautiful face. That was always one good thing about waking up at this ungodly hour, I could watch my workaholic boyfriend sleeping.

I could only imagine how long the young man had been working, and what time did he finally crawl under the covers and curl up at my side. Carefully I ran my fingers through the soft white locks. A smile came to my lips upon hearing a silky purr, it left him like the purrs his beloved cat made. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, gently nuzzling his cheek and kissing his nose next.

A smile came to the beautiful man's face and his arm wrapped around my waist, hugging me as much as a sleeping man could. I chuckled and laid myself back down, wrapping my own arms around the thin man. Once more I pressed my lips against his nose, and a soft sound escaped him. When moving my eyes to his I saw the pale lids flutter open and remain half closed.

“Hi…” I said softly, as if someone in the room were still asleep.

He yawned, his face scrunching ever so slightly and a soft sound escaped him as he spoke, “hi…” he said, just as quietly.

Leaning forward I kissed the younger man, moving my lips against his, and his moved with mine as if on instinct. Using experience I’d gained from kissing those soft plush lips I used my tongue to part them. Another soft purr escaped him as I tasted the inside of his mouth and played with his tongue.

Every damn time I kissed the other man I wanted devour him he tasted so good, despite his not-so-secret love for Jack Daniels. A low, possessive growl rumbled in my chest as I kissed him deeper.

In response a small whimper escaped my lover and his arms wrapped tighter around me. I gently nibbled his lower lip before giving it a quick lick before locking my eyes with his. The young man seemed more awake now, and I felt his hands moving up and down my back.

Carefully I crawled on top of him, mounting him, and placed my lips back on his. I could feel two hands move down to my lower back, to the waistline of the sweatpants I’d worn to bed. My own hands moved to the hem of his shirt, pushing it upwards, exposing his small chest until the thin blue material was bunched up under his arms. I ignored it for the moment and traced my hands down his chest again, feeling the beat of his heart, his gentle breathing, and two small peaks growing hard.

I ran my thumb over his light pink nipples and he let out a gasp, his breathing beginning to quicken as I continued to play with the small peaks. His back arched him upwards, trying to get closer to my hands, get closer to the pleasure I was giving him.

I pulled my mouth back and he whined, hands moving up my bear back to my head, trying to pull me down for another kiss. Instead I moved my mouth to his pale, succulent neck and began to lick and suck on the tender skin. His hands ran into my hair and grasped the blond locks tightly as he arched himself closer to me. It was clear that he wasn’t in the mood for a lot of foreplay; that was fine, I wasn’t either.

I pulled myself away from my beautiful lover and kissed down his soft belly, untangling his lanky fingers from my hair. I gazed up his chest to meet his eyes, he was slightly panting, his blue eyes glazing. Mentally I sighed, he’d forgotten to take out his contacts again. Oh well, I thought, I’ll nag him in the morning.

I moved my hands up his soft sides making him shudder. My whole body moved upwards along with his skinny arms so the neglected shirt could be removed. I tossed the top to the side and moved back downwards, pulling his light grey yoga pants off him alongside his boxers. Once I was in a sitting position I felt two hands on my waistline, pulling my own pants and boxers down. I adjusted my position so he could get them off easier.

As soon as the clothing was removed I crawled on top of him, kissing along his cheek and wiggling my fingers in front of his mouth. I felt his wet tongue stroke my middle finger and slowly pull it into his hot wet cavern, my other fingers following. A small shudder ran down my spine at the feeling.

Every single time we did this, I always had to remind myself that he was experienced, that he’d done this before, we’d done this before. I couldn’t help forgetting, outside of bed he was innocent as an angel, save for one or two times on stage. One of them with his shirt almost completely undone and falling off his slim shoulders allowing the fans to view one of the pink nipples which I later bruised with my teeth to mark as mine.

I couldn’t help it, I wanted this man to be mine, and mine forever.

When I felt plush lips open, releasing my fingers I pulled them back, moving my hand down his body. I claimed those lips with my own in a heated kiss. His legs parted and rose, allowing my hand access to his entrance.

For a moment I became sadistic and traced my pointer finger around the puckered hole, dipping the tip in just barely before pulling back.

My lover whimpered, “Kyo…” he begged when we pulled away for air. 

Quickly I reclaimed his mouth with mine and in that instant my finger plunged into his body. He hissed and moaned into my mouth as I moved the appendage and stroked his tongue with my own.

Carefully I moved my finger in and out of him, then added the second, and soon the third. A good thing about being with the same man for so long, you knew how much he was willing to take, and how much he really could. My lover was fine with letting me take him dry, but his body always said otherwise, and I couldn’t bring myself to cause him that much pain.

I pulled away, reaching for the bedside table drawer but I was pushed down into the mattress. My eyes moved upwards to see my lover crawling over, head moving between my legs. Before I knew it his lips were tight around the head of my cock, tongue lapping at the slit. I moaned, grasping his pale hair and gently tugging. I knew what he was doing, and I wasn’t going to stop him.

He moved higher, closer to my body, taking as much as he could. Then he’d move back down, thrusting his mouth on me slowly. It wasn’t long before I gently pushed him away.

My lover got onto his back and spread his legs, in a woman's birthing position, a welcome invitation. I moved between those beautiful long legs and pressed my cock against his opening.

Slowly I pushed into his tight heat, my body shuddering at the familiar softness. His nails dug into my back as they almost always did, and the few times they didn’t made me worry, just enough to cause a prickling pain.

I nuzzled his neck, now growing slick with sweat, and when the pain in my back began to subside, I began thrusting. In, out, in a slow pace, letting him become used to the feeling. When I felt a hand move my head and soft lips claim mine, I sped up, thrusting harder and faster.

The sound of skin slapping and wet kisses filled the room. Quickly I angled my thrusts and a loud moaning gasp filled the house. A grin came to my face, I’d found his prostate. I angled my thrusts to continually hit that bundle of nerves that made him gasp, that made him moan, and that made him clench around me.

Two hands moved down my back, grasping my butt, trying to pull me closer, trying to make me thrust faster. When those hands gently squeezed a soft moan of my own escaped me.

“Please…”

His voice was a moaning whisper, but I knew what he wanted. As I thrust I let the sounds I was trying to keep in escape. Now both of our moans, groans, gasps, and pants filled my home.

I felt his hard member twitch between our stomachs and I knew he was close. I grasped the organ in my hand and began stroking him. It took only seconds for me to create a rhythm between my strokes and thrusts. My hand became smeared in pre-cum and it made me stroke faster, thrust faster.

Soon I heard him cry out as he came on my hand, our stomachs and our chests. His muscles tightened around me, spurring me to thrust even faster.

It took only a handful of thrusts for me to release deep inside his seemingly fragile body.

We stayed there like that for a few moments. A bead of sweat dripped down my nose onto his lower lip, and I watched him lick it up. As I pulled out I kissed his lips, wrapping my arms around him as I fell onto my side.

“I love you, Cazqui.” I murmured into his ear, kissing it then his cheek. His small body moved against mine, his head moving under my chin.

“I love you too.” He mumbled tiredly, thin arms wrapping tightly around me. A small yawn escaped him and his eyes shut.

I heard of sounds of sleep escape my little lover and I smiled. He was too cute. My head rested against the soft pillows and slowly I began to drift off to sleep.

While I hated waking up for anything, that was a time that I’d happily make an exception.


End file.
